


此心归处

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 忒修斯被黑魔法洗去了记忆。但纽特会将他找回来，不计方式，不惜代价。预警：ooc，黑化，尝试下abo世界观，有私设。dbq还是狗血失忆的老梗但是我真的好爱这种相见不相识尤其是一方心里知道的酸爽。原打算一发完但是进度比想象的慢了一点。





	1. Chapter 1

　

　　伦敦的夜色如期而至。  
　　无论当权的是魔法部还是格林德沃，夜色从未改变，醉生梦死的上流社会也同样如此，不过是换了一批人罢了。  
　　偌大的圆形舞台上，一个个衣着暴露纤细白嫩的omega被锁链拉扯着带上去，逆来顺受毫无羞耻地摆出各种诱人的姿势，勾引台下的金主豪掷更多加隆。  
　　他们绝大多数的目标其实是坐在中间的那位英俊冷漠的alpha，忒修斯·伯恩——如今英国魔法界手握实权的头号人物，只是没人敢接近罢了，只能更卖力地舒展躯体，渴求一顾。  
　　omega香甜的信息素充斥场中，有的alpha甚至当场拖着新买的omega转进准备好的房间中。身居高位的男人无趣地转开眼，诚然他对所谓的omega平权嗤之以鼻，无论巫师还是麻瓜，这个社会本就是由alpha主宰的，omega大多数情况下不过是被豢养的金丝雀或者更低级的玩物罢了，但他同样对这种场合兴致寥寥。

　　直到传说中的压轴戏登台。  
　　那是一个……不太像omega的omega。  
　　比起之前那些年轻稚嫩的男孩，这个名唤Artemis的omega显然是个青年了，他身形修长，神色柔和，容貌固然是美的，但是除了精心描摹五官显得格外妩媚的妆容之外，别无其他露骨的动作，甚至也没有香气冲鼻的信息素。  
　　也许让他显得不同的是那双点缀着琥珀色的绿眼睛，在朦胧的五彩旋转灯光下本应是看不清的，遥遥投过来的目光却分明多情又哀伤，穿透时间和空间的洪流，定格在忒修斯英俊的脸庞上。  
　　忒修斯抬眼，灰蓝眸子接住了他的目光，没有说话。  
　　“伯恩先生，这个Artemis在看您呢。”这是一个略显生疏的声音在讨好。  
　　“哈哈，哪个omega能不拜倒在忒修斯的面前，哪怕是月亮女神也一样。”这是另一个故作熟悉的声音在捧场。  
　　忒修斯心中厌倦，脸上却丝毫不显，含笑虚应了几句。  
　　场中的气氛越来越热烈，忒修斯移开了眼神，自始至终没有任何示意，随着不断举牌，最终这个Artemis被人以五万金加隆的价格拍了下来。  
　　侍者牵起omega颈子上长长的锁链，向那位买主走去。  
　　不少观众艳羡又嫉妒地转头看向那个挺着便便大腹的男人，看起来并非哪个古老权贵家族，更像是个政治投机者，有钱的暴发户。此刻正翘腿把玩着手里的一根鞭子，志得意满地等待着新宠的到来，似乎已经迫不及待要将omega好好调教一番。

　　变故发生得猝不及防。  
　　路过台下第一排中间的时候，从头到尾顺从无比的omega突然停住了脚步。  
　　侍者生怕他扰了贵人，急忙用力拽动链子，青年不为所动，任凭锁链收紧在颈子上摩擦出鲜艳的红痕。  
　　他蓦然低身跪了下去，微微仰起头，绿眼睛直勾勾望向面前坐在最中央的英俊男人。  
　　“请您买下我。”红润的唇一开一合，微哑的嗓音在寂静无声的大厅中清晰可闻。  
　　Artemis离得很近，属于omega的信息素扑面而来，不同于普通omega常见的黏腻香甜，而是一种清淡的芬芳，让人想起苍翠的森林、清新的泥土和温柔的月光。  
　　忒修斯不动声色地坐着，余光注意到旁边的alpha朝前倾了倾身，伸手不自然地扯开了领带。  
　　他挑了挑眉，笑了起来：“你觉得自己值比五万加隆更高的价格？”  
　　漫不经心的语调和若有似无的羞辱让omega涨红了脸，绿眼睛里蒙上水雾，垂下头像是不堪面对眼前掌握着生杀大权的男人，轻声重复：“求您。”  
　　omega温顺地跪在脚边，显得十分柔弱堪怜，肩背绷紧的线条却单薄而执拗，仿佛不在乎如果失败自己会遭到怎样的下场——一个不听话的、当众背叛主人的玩物，作为私人财产，他可能面临的惩罚不堪设想。  
　　忒修斯眼神微动，缓缓扫视过青年柔软的发顶，不置可否。  
　　周围响起窃窃私语，躁动的因子在空气中弥漫，人人翘首以待，猜测将会是一段风流艳事还是更残忍刺激的走向，omega恍若不觉，雕塑般一动不动，宛如扑火的飞蛾，孤注一掷地用身家性命下了赌注。  
　　僵持之时，久等不耐的买主已经骂骂咧咧地从后排赶了过来，看到眼下的情形，抬手就将鞭子抽在omega弧度优美的脊背上。  
　　轻薄的衣料根本无法抵御这样的力道，omega背上立刻浮现出一道血痕，男人用刺耳难听的话极力羞辱着，又重重挥下一鞭。那具瘦削的身躯颤抖着瑟缩了一下，膝盖碰到了忒修斯的皮鞋尖，但仍然没有起身。  
　　第三鞭落下的时候，破空的风忽然停了，鞭子在半空中打了个弯，不受控制般远远飞了出去，没有人看清忒修斯何时念的咒语，他甚至连魔杖都没有抽出来。  
　　“谁许你动我的东西。”  
　　忒修斯站起身，高大的身形将omega笼罩在自己的阴影里，淡漠地说。  
　　“你！你凭什么——”胖男人跳着脚破口大骂，下一秒突然把所有的脏字卡在了喉咙里。  
　　忒修斯正面转向他，剪裁精致的黑色西装上，领口处银线绣的三角标志清晰可见。  
　　即便是地位高高在上的圣徒，也没几个能拥有这样的标志，那代表着黑魔王最信任的人，权柄最显赫的存在。  
　　忒修斯沉沉扫了对方一眼，alpha冰川封冻的信息素冷淡强势的席卷而来，令其腿一软差点跪下来。  
　　“这、这个omega献给您，您能看中是我的荣幸。”胖男人点头哈腰，笑的谄媚至极。  
　　忒修斯没有搭理，随口吩咐侍者到古灵阁自己的私人金库取钱，那是一个足以让人惊叹的数字。  
　　然后转头看向刚刚买下的omega。  
　　在他松口的一刹那，对方仿佛长舒了一口气，肩膀微微放松了下来，绿眼睛里神色复杂，却并非单纯的欣喜或者恭敬。  
　　忒修斯眉峰微皱，也许他们应该换个地方。  
　　他没有接侍者恭敬地递过来的那根链子，而是将手放在omega柔软的金棕色卷发上，随着轻微的“啪”的一声，高高在上的当权者就连带他的战利品幻影移形消失在了空气中。

　　omega踉跄着跌倒在一间宽敞阴暗的房间中，几秒钟前温柔抚过发顶的手挪开了，抛弃物品一般随意将他丢在地上。  
　　男人坐在皮质沙发上，冷眼看着他因为粗暴的动作咳嗽了几声才慢慢爬起来，  
　　“说吧，如此大费周章地接近我，为什么？”  
　　忒修斯懒洋洋抖了抖魔杖，一束白光从杖尖发出，准确无误地击中了面前的omega。  
　　“如果是徒劳的刺杀的话，这个月已经是你们第四次了，只是这次的人选和方式倒是让我很惊喜，纽特·斯卡曼德先生。”  
　　现形咒起了作用，omega的容貌开始微妙地改变，头发变成了蓬乱的金棕色卷发，五官调整，刻意描画出的妩媚渐渐褪去，细碎的雀斑浮现在鼻梁两侧和面颊上，使得他看起来年纪更小了一些。  
　　失去了伪装的omega没有躲避，只是直直看向对面的男人，alpha的话让他神色古怪，却不是想象中的恐惧抑或仇恨，而是仿佛不敢置信的隐隐期待：“你……你认出我了？”  
　　忒修斯感到好笑，语气充满揶揄：“邓布利多的爱徒，能够驱策猛兽，曾亲手抓到过黑魔王，自新政权建立后便隐匿流亡的A级通缉犯——大名鼎鼎的纽特·斯卡曼德，你的伪装很好，但也只能骗骗那些蠢货罢了。”  
　　他的目光刻意在omega仅能蔽体的衣服上打了个转，好整以暇地说：“不过，你居然是个omega，这点的确出乎我的意料。”  
　　毕竟资料记录里的纽特·斯卡曼德应该是个beta。  
　　没有了拍卖会上各种浓郁的信息素混淆，纽特身上散发的味道显得更加清晰可辨。  
　　那是雪滴花，英格兰料峭初春最早绽放的一种细白小花。  
　　忒修斯发觉自己并不讨厌这种清淡的香气，甚至觉得比过去那些投怀送抱的omega要好闻的多，这让他难得大发慈悲地决定网开一面。  
　　“你没有带魔杖，也没有带麻瓜的武器，或者你那些千奇百怪的动物，既然不是刺杀的话，究竟想干什么？”  
　　alpha高大的身形向后靠在沙发上，看似随意放松，却早已不着痕迹地封锁了所有的出路。  
　　“说吧，理由有趣的话，也许我还能晚一点把你交到纽蒙迦德。”  
　　纽特的眼神一点点黯淡了下去，绿眼睛里有种忧伤的情绪在流淌，手心被指甲掐出一弯血印，像在给自己打气。  
　　最后他望着忒修斯，一字一句地把低哑的声音从喉咙中挤出来：“我来，是为了找我的哥哥，我的……alpha。”  
　　“忒修斯，你不是伯恩，你是斯卡曼德。”  
　　面前的omega竭力维持镇定，身体却无法控制地微微发抖，但他始终坚定地站在那里，没有逃跑，也没有求饶。  
　　忒修斯眉目不动，平静地命令：“说下去。”

　　那是一个惊心动魄又匪夷所思的故事。  
　　英国魔法部的前首席傲罗，备受敬仰的战争英雄，被黑魔法抹去了记忆。从此，魔法部失去了最优秀的傲罗，而圣徒中多了一位优雅冷酷的杀人机器。他帮助格林德沃上台建立了新政权，一跃成为伦敦最炙手可热的新贵和实际上的掌权者。  
　　他们曾想过诸多办法唤回曾经的忒修斯，魔咒，魔药，但连接近他都难于登天。直到战后的现在，曾经属于忒修斯·斯卡曼德的资料早已被全部销毁，所有知道真相的人陆陆续续在旷日持久的战争中遇害，只有他的弟弟仍然坚持着，在流亡中艰难寻找机会。  
　　没有任何人知道的是，忒修斯·斯卡曼德和纽特·斯卡曼德不仅是兄弟，还是一对早已结合的alpha与omega。

　　月光穿过窗棂照在忒修斯的身上，他单手支头静默不语，宛如不可碰触的神祇。  
　　长久的沉默令纽特忐忑无比，轻轻动了动站麻的脚，终于听到黑暗中忒修斯轻笑了一声：“不错，的确有趣。你的想象力比之前其他人都强，不愧是写过畅销书的。”  
　　纽特的心猛得沉了下去，即便早已预料到如今的境况，面对忒修斯冷淡嘲讽的眼神，还是觉得针扎般的疼。  
　　他抿了抿嘴，低声恳求：“不相信的话，你可以查探我的记忆。  
　　omega对着他毫无保留地敞开了大脑，忒修斯微微眯起眼睛，感受到温和的引导，他看到了年轻版的自己欢呼着抱起刚出生的皱巴巴的小婴儿，看到他回到霍格沃茨的阁楼上看望圣诞节不肯归家的弟弟，那里是兄弟俩的秘密基地，甚至他们在那里度过了纽特人生中第一次发情期。在记忆的最后，忒修斯看到自己消失在格林德沃亲自主持的圣徒袭击中。  
　　纽特那双绝望含泪的绿眼睛与面前容色憔悴却依然殷殷期待的绿眼睛渐渐重合在一起。  
　　忒修斯中断了探查，起身缓步走到omega面前。  
　　对方比他矮一些，身形更偏瘦弱，在资料里纽特的照片常常回避镜头，就连新书发布的杂志封面也笑的腼腆局促，但此刻他抬起头，满怀期冀、小心翼翼地望着他，像等待命运的宣判。  
　　忒修斯慢条斯理地开口：“既然你说我的记忆是被编造的，你又如何证明你的不是呢？”  
　　纽特所有准备好的解释被堵在了嗓子里，男人抬手解开了他颈子上的锁链，修长冰冷的手指抚在后颈的腺体上，alpha的信息素裹挟着冰川的气息兜头袭来，那一处顿时开始微微红肿刺痛起来。  
　　灰蓝眼眸牢牢迫视着纽特，手上动作轻柔又无情，很快辨认出属于omega的雪滴花香气中，的确还隐隐存在着另一种信息素，味道已经变得极淡，但仍然足以感受到应该属于一个曾经十分强大的alpha。  
　　“忒修斯以前的信息素是海风。”纽特喃喃说，“宽广、温柔、无边无际。”  
　　omega的目光眷恋地描摹过他英挺的轮廓，唇角微微含笑，表情怅惘而怀念，那双漂亮的绿眼睛仿佛透过他在看着另一个人。  
　　忒修斯拧眉，神色冰冷地在那处腺体上用力按下去，经久不化的冰川气息瞬间笼罩了纽特。  
　　“想说服我的话，用你自己来证明。”他顿了顿，加重了单词的发音，“既然你自认为是我的——我的omega。”

　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉因为出差这章断断续续花了一点时间，其实脑补的这个故事简直各种狗血，原本想多写几章，但是写完最想看的场景后感觉就到这儿好像也行。后续随缘吧，有想法再说。  
> 反正你弟总能让你哥想起来的，一次不行就再来一次（不是）

　　“想说服我的话，用你自己来证明。”他顿了顿，加重了单词的发音，“既然你自认为是我的——我的omega。”

　　毫不掩饰的言辞伴随着alpha低沉的声线在耳畔响起，那双绿眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，眼尾微垂形成一个漂亮的弧度，几乎使人错觉下一秒就会有水珠沿着纤长睫毛滚落下来。  
　　最终他干涩地开口：“好。”  
　　忒修斯压在omega细白后颈上的手掌收紧了，拇指暧昧地摩挲过腺体，看着猎物在砧板上难以掩饰地颤抖，倏然发力将薄而脆弱的肩颈向下按去——  
　　omega顺从地随着力道屈膝跪在地毯上，神色平静决绝，让人觉得他简直是要将自己的灵魂献祭出去，心甘情愿。  
　　这个祭品努力想要表现得坦然自若，却藏不住动作里的生疏和惊慌，他直起身子，伸手去解男人的西裤。  
　　忒修斯拂开了他的手。  
　　纽特咬了咬唇，显然领会了alpha的用意，顿了一下后笨拙地试着用牙齿咬住拉链一点点往下扯，等他终于成功拨开最后的屏障时，已经过去了好一会儿，alpha在这个过程中被磨蹭得直翘挺立的阴茎不耐地直接弹出来，打在他的脸上。  
　　狰狞的性器强硬地抵在鼻端，麝香伴随着冷冽的信息素袭来，是熟悉又陌生的味道。纽特偏了偏头，闭上眼张口一点点含住了那根东西。  
　　alpha过于粗壮的阴茎使得吞吐十分辛苦，但纽特仍旧努力含的更多更深一些，甚至主动收起了牙齿，细嫩的舌头讨好地从顶端的小孔到双球一点点来回舔舐。  
　　忒修斯俯视埋头专心取悦自己的omega，那个金棕色卷发的发顶有一个小小的发旋，几缕碎发支楞着翘起来，这点倒是很像资料里那个特立独行的纽特·斯卡曼德——尽管他此刻的动作无比柔顺，毫无反抗。柔软湿热的口腔正温柔地包裹着他不断吸吮，透明的津液从合不上的嘴中流出来，滴滴答答牵出淫靡的痕迹。  
　　忒修斯微微后退，阴茎撤出了些许，纽特下意识跟着朝前挪，猝不及防被深深顶了一下。那一下几乎抵到了omega娇嫩的喉口，纽特难受得紧紧皱起了眉，颤巍巍抬眼看向他，却只看到了alpha英俊的、不动声色的脸。  
　　纽特垂眸，将红润双唇张得更开，让性器得以顺利顶进那个更深的、紧致而又狭小的地方。

　　他做这一切都是为了以前的那个“忒修斯”。  


　　忒修斯·斯卡曼德。  


　　忒修斯感到一阵心浮气躁，突然很想知道这个愚蠢的omega究竟还能逆来顺受到什么地步，猛然伸手抓住了那头柔软蓬乱的卷发固定住他的后脑，毫不怜惜地挺动腰胯，像使用下边的小穴一样开始用力抽送，每一次退出来都再狠狠捅进最深处。  
　　剧烈的摩擦让纽特感到疼痛，条件反射地想要干呕，柔软的口腔内壁却又痉挛着挤压那根让他痛苦的东西。直到那上面青筋跳动，一股热流抵在喉咙深处射了进去。  
　　“咳……咳……”  
　　纽特伏在地上，呛咳了好几下才缓过来，忒修斯没给他多少时间，掐住下巴抬高，把剩余的液体全部射在他的脸上。  
　　现在这个omega变得狼狈不堪，面颊上粘着白浊液体，遮住了细碎的雀斑，甚至刘海和睫毛上都挂着几滴，正淫荡又情色地慢慢往下滑落，水光淋漓的双唇被磨得红肿破皮，可那双绿眼睛里还有光在跳动。  
　　“吞下去。”alpha声音低沉，不辨喜怒。  
　　纽特艰难地将口中的精液咽了下去，那味道并不好，但他仍然继续用手指去抹脸颊上的液体，一点点将alpha的东西全部吞进嘴里。  
　　“技术平平。”上方传来冷淡的评价声，“以前没这么用过？”  
　　“很少。”纽特仰头看他，凝视那张熟悉的脸，他心心念念的alpha，说话声音含糊而嘶哑。  
　　“以前他——你会怕我难受。”  
　　那双点缀着琥珀色的绿眼睛里含着一汪水，莹莹发亮，像积淀了无数岁月时光打磨而成却又脆弱得不堪一击的宝石。  
　　alpha唇角微微翘起，形成一个优美的弧度。  
　　“真可惜。”忒修斯毫无起伏地说。  
　　他俯身贴近地上的纽特，拍了拍泛着潮红的脸颊，温热的呼吸洒在面上，嘲弄般的低语钻入耳中：“恐怕你以后要习惯了。”

　　omega棕绿色的瞳孔骤然缩紧，男人直起身，抬脚漫不经心地将他跪坐的双腿分得更开，冰凉铮亮的黑色皮鞋隔着早已不成样子的轻薄衣料踩在omega稍小的阴茎上，那里已经微微开始有了反应。alpha嗤笑一声，鞋尖缓慢地移动，沿着会阴蹭到那处更敏感的、天生就用来交合的后穴，果不其然小洞早已汁水泛滥，紧张地一翕一合着，纽特身体本能地一缩，想后退却又生生忍住了。  
　　忒修斯收回脚，瞥了一眼鞋尖粘上的透明黏腻的液体，没有说什么，神色却很明显。纽特羞耻得从脸颊到脖颈都通红一片，像只煮熟的虾子，连刚才给他口交时都没有这样。  
　　他远比表现出来的更渴望忒修斯。身为一个omega，他迫切地需要来自自己alpha的安慰、抚摸和操弄，哪怕忒修斯还没有插他，仅仅只是这样简单的动作，都让他难耐不已。  
　　而这似乎某种程度上取悦了难以捉摸的alpha，抬抬手把那件欲盖弥彰的衣服除去，终于大发慈悲地下达命令：“趴到床上去，屁股翘起来。”  
　　纽特僵硬地背过身，跪趴在那张黑色床单的大床上，omega身形修长瘦削，四肢纤瘦，窄腰下沉以便更好的把后面的小穴暴露出来，苍白皮肤上点缀着星星点点的雀斑，对比之下显得莫名的稚嫩和情色。  
　　他有些冷，赤裸的身体微微发抖，壁炉里的炉火温暖的燃烧着，却无法给他任何温度。alpha精壮结实的身体压了上来，按压他后颈敏感的腺体，又探到前面揉搓乳头，omega比普通男人胸部略微丰满柔软一些，却又不像女子，修长手指夹住乳肉来回玩弄，长年累月使用魔杖的指腹上生着粗糙的薄茧，刮在柔嫩软肉上刺激地omega控制不住发出了急促的喘息，似乎想躲，又似乎想把自己送上去。  
　　忒修斯看不到他的表情，却可以想见纽特那种慌张失措又努力顺从的模样，就好像一只失去了母鹿竟然选择主动投靠猎人的幼鹿，无辜又可怜——但这反而加重了猎人的施虐欲。

　　纽特几乎是在忒修斯插进去的瞬间射了出来，omega腿一软几乎跪不住，颤抖着绞紧了身体内部巨大粗壮的凶器，前端射出的液体弄脏了床单。忒修斯不以为意，掐着他的腰不疾不徐地抽送，每一次都尽根插进去再抽出来，让阴茎充分享受omega高潮时肠道无规律的痉挛，嘴里却发出一声轻笑：“这么饥渴，嗯？多久没被alpha碰过了？”  
　　鲜明的快感和羞辱同时袭来，纽特咬牙熬过眼前的眩晕，承受着体内不断的冲撞，好一会儿才低声回答：“五年零七个月十二天。”  
　　从你由斯卡曼德变成伯恩开始。  
　　从那个光明温暖、勇敢正义的首席傲罗忒修斯，我的哥哥，我的爱人消失在这世上开始。  
　　忒修斯的动作顿了一下，性器深深埋在湿滑黏腻的甬道深处，层层软肉温顺地包裹着他，宛如主动张开壳的蚌，把最柔软的内里坦露出来供人品尝。  
　　忒修斯没有说话，只是一点点抽出阴茎，动作缓慢到让纽特能清晰地感受到那根火热硬挺的性器上每一根跳动的青筋摩擦在内壁上的感觉，突如其来的空虚让纽特有一瞬间的茫然，忐忑地试图回头看他，却被按住了脑袋，紧接着alpha的阴茎抵着柔嫩瑟缩的穴口骤然狠狠顶了进去，开始了疾风骤雨的挞伐。  
　　忒修斯挺腰快速操干着身下的omega，每一次都插的很深，用力之大简直要连囊袋都塞进去一样，穴口柔嫩的褶皱被全部打开抻平，臀肉拍击得发红，细细的白沫混着透明体液从相连处溢出，发出淫靡的水声，掩盖了omega竭力压抑的呻吟。  
　　纽特被冲撞得由于惯性身体不断向前，体内仿佛有一根滚烫的烙铁将他劈成两半，长久以来依靠抑制剂的omega即便因为身体本能分泌出足够的情液，却不能迅速适应这样过于激烈的性爱，何况他并没有得到自己的alpha信息素的安抚，而是迎来了另一种强势、冷酷的信息素，纽特痛苦万分，却又从冰川与海风微妙的相似中感到慰藉而矛盾的欲罢不能。

　　平心而论，忒修斯并不是一个粗暴的情人，那些曾有幸爬上他的床的omega个个都恨不能永远赖在他身边，为了他的地位，也为了alpha本身，但是忒修斯从未标记过任何omega，他也说不清究竟想要怎样，只是觉得眼前这个别有用心贴上来的纽特·斯卡曼德似乎总能挑起他的情绪，这无疑是一个极端危险的信号。  
　　忒修斯突然烦躁地想看到omega的模样，于是扳着肩颈将人翻过来，阴茎仍然插在他体内，角度的微妙变换让纽特呜咽了一声，辗转着想把自己蜷缩起来，但很快屁股上就挨了重重一巴掌，声音清晰响亮地回荡在空气中，修长双腿被拉开到最大角度，忒修斯毫不留情地再次挺入，向omega最隐秘的内里进发。  
　　纽特恍惚觉得自己被粗暴的、毫无感情地使用着，当成器皿一样，所有存在的意义好像只有身下供男人操干的穴道。他死死咬着唇，不肯再发出羞耻的呻吟，努力睁大那双迷蒙的绿眼睛看正在干他的男人，那张英俊的脸在这种时候一如既往地性感极了，可又陌生得让人无法接近。  
　　他有一瞬间怀疑自己的决定是否正确。  
　　忒修斯注意到他的表情，微微垂下头，不经意地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，与旧时一模一样的动作，灰蓝色的眼眸仿佛在问他怎么了。  
　　纽特鼻腔酸楚，一点晶亮的水光沿着睫毛骤然滑落，无声地洇在黑色的床单中。  
　　“哥哥……”  
　　这个称呼一出口就像打开了一个开关，纽特一遍遍叫他，像极了受委屈的小孩子，“哥哥，哥哥……”  
　　他小声啜泣着，断断续续地说：“哥哥，我很疼……”  
　　忒修斯长久地注视着此刻真正卸下防备的omega，那语气不是初见时的祈求和坚决，也不是刻意的讨好，那几乎可以称得上是撒娇，却和那些卖弄风情的omega截然不同，自然的……就好像他嘴里的无稽之谈是真的一样。  


　　多么可笑。  


　　但也足够有趣。  


　　身下征伐的节奏仿佛慢了些许，忒修斯俯身将纽特完全抱进怀里，温热的身体严丝合缝地紧贴着，将今晚第一个吻印在了那双柔软殷红的唇上。  
　　纽特张开唇迎接他的侵入，几乎沉溺于久违的温柔之中，这个吻轻柔缱绻得就像那些不曾分离的日日夜夜，使他简直错觉自己竟然真的能够打破了黑魔王的禁咒。  
　　直到他听到alpha低低喘息着，沉声叫出他的名字——  
　　“纽特·斯卡曼德，我可以不把你交给纽蒙迦德，前提是，你必须真正成为‘我的’omega。”  
　　alpha阴茎深入到了柔嫩的生殖腔口，抵在那块细腻的软肉上磨蹭，经过之前的反复顶弄已经微微打开了一条缝，omega身体受孕的本能支配着那处不断收缩着，仿佛想要欢迎入侵者，又仿佛因为不同的信息素而迟疑。  
　　“不……不要！”纽特突然剧烈挣扎起来，他不怕纽蒙迦德的酷刑，也不怕二次标记的剧痛，但他突然无比害怕那丝微弱的、属于海风的信息素，曾经的忒修斯在这世间唯一留存的证明被冰川彻底地覆盖掉，再也找不回来。  
　　“不要……求你……”  
　　alpha刚刚柔软了几分的神色再次冷了下来，眉峰紧皱，仿佛为自己差点被这样反复无常的omega所蛊惑而耻辱。  
　　他不再有丝毫的怜惜，轻易制住了纽特所有的挣扎，身下用力撞开了生殖腔紧窒狭窄的入口，将粗大的顶端深深插了进去，狠狠冲刺数十下后，卡在柔嫩宫口成了结。  
　　“从你自投罗网的那一刻起，就没有说不的权利。”  
　　纽特从他进入那里开始就不再哀求，安静得像一只失去了声音的猫，只有当精液射进体内，炙热地冲刷在柔软的内壁上将他填的满满当当时才张开嘴，却只是嘶哑的喊出了一声“忒修斯”。  
　　忒修斯眼神微动，尖利的犬齿合下，准确地咬破了后颈的腺体，沿着伤口注入自己的信息素。  
　　海风沉寂了，冰川覆盖上去，融进雪滴花清淡的香气中，打下了永久烙印的标记。

 

　　纽特再醒来时忒修斯已经不见了，家养小精灵生疏而客气的告诉他主人留下命令允许他留在房间中休息，纽特微微笑着道了谢，目送小精灵打了个响指消失在空气中。  
　　omega慢慢从床上起来，动作有些艰难，床边只有一件衬衫，看尺寸应该属于忒修斯，上边还带着alpha熟悉的信息素，仿佛在提醒他自己的信息素已经发生了改变。  
　　纽特窝在壁炉旁的扶手椅上，微阖着眼睛晒太阳。没有人看到椅背挡住的阴影里，一条细瘦的灰白色小蛇弯弯曲曲地从炉火燃尽的灰烬中爬了出来，纽特伸手抚摸火灰蛇三角形的小脑袋，将一张字条递给了它。  
　　小蛇舔了舔纽特的掌心，然后将字条吞进了肚里，沿着墙角无声无息地溜出了窗口。  
　　“计划顺利，无需担心。”

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，纽特的确是卧底，所以某种意义上黑哥哥的怀疑没错，但纽特说的都是真心的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想了想还是把这篇写完吧。  
> 严重狗血ooc预警！

　　反叛军与当权者的斗争从未停止过。  
　　但这一切似乎都波及不到私人庄园里的omega，反叛军失去邓布利多后的灵魂人物。  
　　纽特起初常常说起他和忒修斯·斯卡曼德的往事，或者亲自做一些过去他们常吃的食物，alpha并不拒绝，却也从未采信，时间久了也许知道无济于事，渐渐地他不再提起那些，只是待在富丽堂皇的房间中，似乎从流亡荒野的神秘火龙变成了鸟笼里豢养的金丝雀，终日安分地等待着alpha的宠幸。  
　　他身上常常只能穿一件过大的白色衬衫，露出一双修长白皙的腿，忒修斯喜欢看到他这样，漂亮，脆弱，无可掩藏，也很方便随时使用。不管目的如何，至少这个omega的身体操起来的确很合心意，就像与他天生契合一样，以至于有时候——一般是在床上的时候——甚至会忘记他是一个前A级通缉犯，带着荒诞的故事孤注一掷地来到他的身边。  
　　一切似乎平静的不可思议，如果没有发生那件事的话。

　　那是一场纸醉金迷的盛大夜宴，作为主人的忒修斯礼仪周全左右逢源，但他的地位足以无需过多的应酬，让他可以在厌倦逢迎的时候随意离场，去花园里找点新的乐趣。  
　　他那个绿眼睛的omega最近很喜欢呆在那里，比起华丽的庄园，泥土地里恼人的除不尽的地精似乎更能给他快乐。  
　　袭击骤然开始的时候所有人都没有反应过来。  
　　忒修斯冷漠地挥动魔杖，一道道咒语纵横交错，击中了步步逼近的几个反叛军，其中一个年轻人在临死前却大笑了起来，仿佛胜券在握。  
　　忒修斯立刻察觉到什么，却已经来不及了。熊熊大火冲天而起的时候，他只看到瘦弱的仿佛不堪一击的omega纵身扑了上来，他的背后足以炸毁半条街的咒语如同绚烂至极的烟花轰然裂开，那具温热柔软的躯体紧紧抱着他跌进冰凉的池水中，震耳欲聋的爆炸声隔着水流沉闷地传进了耳膜。  
　　夜色漆黑，浓郁的血腥气弥散开来，淹没了雪滴花清淡的芬芳。

　　纽特的双腿受了重伤，尽管忒修斯请了圣芒戈最好的魔法治疗师，仍然需要一定的时间才能恢复。  
　　忒修斯忙于主持这桩反叛军大规模袭击事件的调查和处理，并不经常回来，但omega没有发出过任何抱怨，只是安静地待在房间中养伤。  
　　夜幕又一次降临的时候，许久未归的庄园主人的身影终于从空气中浮现出来，家养小精灵匆匆迎上去细声说了什么，男人点点头，举步向花园走去。  
　　omega赤着脚坐在池边，身边东倒西歪摆着几只空了的蜂蜜酒瓶子，他的背影单薄瘦削，脊骨伶仃地突出来，像一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
　　忒修斯停下脚步，远远望着他，神情莫测。  
　　冰川的气息随着夜风慢慢传来，纽特忽然回过头，绿眼睛直直撞上灰蓝色的眸子。  
　　他愣了一愣，然后用力招了招手。  
　　忒修斯目光在那双白皙小腿上焦黑的伤疤处停了一瞬，然后缓步走上前，坐在了他的身边。  
　　“在这里做什么？”  
　　纽特指了指天空，兴高采烈地说：“你看！”  
　　也许是喝了酒的缘故，今天的纽特跟平时很不一样，似乎格外活泼，甚至有点孩子气。  
　　“看那边，三颗星星连着旁边的两颗，是不是很像嗅嗅？”  
　　“还有那边，像独角兽，对不对？”  
　　omega身上带着蜂蜜酒甜滋滋的味道，和着他自己雪滴花的信息素，若有若无地挑动着alpha的嗅觉。  
　　忒修斯看着他连说带比划，微微一笑。  
　　“是挺像的。”  
　　纽特显然很满意这个答案，但是随即皱起鼻子用脚踢了踢水，抱怨说：“我的天文学Owls考试就这么写的，结果他们只给了我A，你可全都是O。”  
　　在忒修斯的记忆里，他的确是拿了十二个证书的，但此刻他并不想追究到底谁的记忆是真实的。  
　　alpha将他的小腿从池水中捞起来放在膝上，不经意问：“你很想念你的动物吗？”  
　　忒修斯指的是资料里动物学家曾经从不离身的那只棕色手提箱，据说里面曾经住着数不胜数难以想象的神奇动物。  
　　纽特顿住了，点点头，然后又摇了摇头。  
　　“我把他们都送回了家，那才是他们的归宿。”  
　　灰蓝色的眼睛眸光幽深，低沉的询问像从胸腔中发出来，“为什么？”  
　　纽特的大脑酒精冲的晕晕乎乎，却在此刻敏锐地察觉到他问的不是为什么送走了神奇动物，而是别的东西。  
　　为什么会出现在那种地方，为什么不惜一切要靠近，为什么甘愿舍命相救。  
　　纽特沉默了片刻，忽然吃吃笑了起来，眼睛却泛着湿润的水光。  
　　他伸出手指抵在男人的心口戳了戳。  
　　“因为我的家在这里啊，哥哥。”  
　　呢喃的尾音消散在夜风中，就像从未响起过。  
　　忒修斯握住那两根苍白的手指，慢慢将他拉向了自己。  
　　冰川的气息笼罩下来，冰冷又凛冽，身影单薄的omega将自己窝进他的alpha怀里，仿佛这个拥抱的温度足以抵御晚冬寒冷的夜风。

　　“忒修斯，你还记得辛尼斯塔教授说过的话吗？”  
　　“嗯？”忒修斯似乎被这种放松的气氛感染了，嘴唇贴在纽特后脑毛绒绒的金棕色卷发上，随意答应着。  
　　纽特将下巴搁在男人肩膀上，仰头看着漆黑的夜幕上闪烁的星辰。  
　　“画星象运行图的时候，她说当星光奔向我们的同时，星辰本身却在不断远离，而我们看到的，也只是很多年前的星星。”  
　　忒修斯随着他的动作望向天空，静静问：“那它们现在是什么样的？”  
　　“不知道。”纽特低声回答，“也许不曾改变，也许偏离了当初轨道，也许早已湮灭了。”  
　　“但是无论变成什么样子，永远都是曾经的那颗星，在宇宙银河的万千星辰中独一无二。”  
　　忒修斯握住omega的肩膀，宛如捉着一只收拢翅膀的蝴蝶，他低下头，深深凝视着那双绿眼睛。  
　　那双眼睛就像此刻头顶上方的璀璨星辰一样亮晶晶的，燃烧着一簇跳动的火焰，在炽热的焰心中倒映出他自己的身影。  
　　“你醉了。”他说。  
　　omega弯起唇角笑了起来，呼吸中都是蜂蜜酒和雪滴花的芬芳：“你想尝尝吗？”  
　　没有等待回答，他拽住alpha的领带，仰头将唇送了上去。

　　高大的alpha横抱起怀中的omega，在浩瀚夜空里无数瑰丽烂漫的星辰中，一步步走向他们的房间，在那里度过了纽特紧随而至的热潮期，整整三天没有出过门。  
　　这个热潮期结束后，纽特得以解除软禁，他被获准出门，成为英国魔法界炙手可热的当权者忒修斯·伯恩备受宠爱的神秘情人，有时忒修斯甚至会带着他去魔法部，几乎形影不离。

　　三个月后，对角巷一家高端成衣店里。  
　　年迈的店主恭敬地请位高权重的alpha稍作等待，自己则拿着定制好的大衣走进试衣间。  
　　“你违背了计划。”  
　　“对不起。”想起那一夜数个倒在魔咒下的同侪，他们年轻的脸庞上惊讶、痛苦的神情深深地刻在了他的心底。纽特攥紧了拳，指甲扎进了掌心，血迹无声的流出，下意识用袖口去擦，动作却又停住了。  
　　他艰涩地开口：“怀特先生，再给我一点时间，我知道自己在做什么，而且现在的局面也对我们更有利，难道不是吗？”  
　　近来纽特所给的情报确实给反叛军的行动提供了极大的便利，老人沉默了片刻。  
　　“我们收到消息，格林德沃似乎已经离开了德国，很快会有机会的，这一次不容再错过。纽特，你需要更多的行动证明你的忠诚。”  
　　纽特神色严肃地点了点头，抿紧了唇：“我答应过邓布利多教授的事一定会做到，以赫奇帕奇学子的名义起誓。”  
　　他沉默着走向门口，在手指搭上试衣间门锁的时候轻声说：“但忒修斯是无辜的，他也曾是你们的英雄。”  
　　“纽特，他为你定制的这件孔雀蓝大衣，的确跟你以前常穿的一模一样。”身后传来老人悲悯的声音，“但他早已不再是过去的忒修斯了，或许这世上只有你还不肯承认这个事实。”  
　　清瘦的omega背影微微停顿了一下，终究没有回头，姿态固执地走了出去，迎向正在等待他的男人。

　　两人离开片刻后，一个身影无声无息地进入了这家店，沉重的大门在被人察觉之前静静关上了。  
　　柜台前整理东西的老人讶异地抬起头，下一秒，一道刺目的绿光照亮了整间屋子。  
　　白发异瞳的男人优雅地挥动魔杖，丝丝缕缕的银线从倒在地上的老人脑袋中飘了出来，在空气中形成虚幻的影像，重演了刚刚发生的一切。  
　　男人安静地听着，面上始终带着轻松的微笑，只有听到某一个名字时，异瞳眼神微动，然而那丝波动很快消失了。  
　　魔杖在空气中轻点，虚幻的影像随着指引开始发生微妙的改变。  
　　最后格林德沃淡漠地将所有银线重新收入一只瓶子中，再次挥动魔杖，老人倒伏的尸体化为乌有。  
　　“文达小姐，去请我们亲爱的忒修斯过来，很多真相的答案，也许他会有兴趣。”

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对绝大部分反叛军来说哥哥只是黑魔法政权头子，袭击计划也是要暗杀哥哥的，但是纽特在关键时刻选择的是保护哥哥。老格现在知道了，但是他才不会把真正的真相告诉哥哥，至于哥哥会相信老格还是纽特，作为一个he控这还用说嘛！


	4. Chapter 4

　　夕阳沉落，昏黄的光线斜斜映入房间里，给坐在壁炉旁的清瘦男人拉出长长的影子。  
　　omega伸手抚摸着一条灰白色的小蛇，低头想了许久，将一张写着时间和地点的字条递了过去。  
　　就在那一刻——  
　　一只骨节分明的手捏住了火灰蛇的七寸，将通体苍白的小蛇拎了起来。  
　　纽特瞳孔紧缩，蓦然抬头，对上了alpha毫无表情的英俊面容。  
　　“忒修斯，我——”  
　　“嘘。”  
　　冰凉双指压在了omega淡色双唇上，阻止了他的声音。  
　　高大的alpha漫不经心地捻动另一只手，还在不断扭动身体挣扎的火灰蛇和那张来不及传出的字条变成了无数飘零的灰烬，从半空中纷纷扬扬地落下来。  
　　“不……”  
　　纽特剧烈颤抖着，却什么也说不出来，忒修斯微微俯下身，凝视着那双闪着水光的绿眼睛，无比轻柔地说：“我不需要解释。”  
　　修长手指缓慢地摩挲纽特发烫的唇瓣，直到那里变得鲜红湿润，然后不轻不重撬开齿关，压在了柔软的瑟瑟发抖的舌尖上。  
　　忒修斯注视着这个可悲的反叛军卧底，轻笑了一声。  
　　“在去纽蒙迦德之前，作为我的omega，最后尽一次你的义务吧。”  
　　alpha骤然暴涨的信息素释放出极其强大的威压，冰川封冻的冷酷气息瞬间呼啸着充斥了整个房间，剧烈的冲击让纽特头昏脑涨，腿一软差点跌下去，本能地想要臣服于自己的主宰者。  
　　体内已经开始涌动起热潮，透明淫靡的液体从身下一点点渗出，纽特头一次如此痛恨自己的性别，一道微光从脑海中闪过，却又转瞬即逝，迷蒙的意识里隐隐约约觉得哪里不对，可他已经彻底失去了所有反抗和思考的力气。

　　细瘦苍白的手腕被魔法镣铐牢牢锁在了床头，omega的本能让纽特即便被毫无前戏的进入也没有感觉疼痛，身体早已习惯，甚至迫不及待渴求alpha的占有，心头却空荡荡的，茫然又无措。  
　　忒修斯的动作毫无怜惜，就像这个omega只是一个最普通的泄欲工具。没有提出质问，也没有给他任何辩白余地，只是狠狠地用将他钉进床垫里一般的力道操弄。  
　　纽特顺从而麻木地承受粗硬滚烫的性器在体内冲撞，只有在最激烈的时候下意识捂住了小腹，似乎想说什么，但很快被一个粗暴的吻堵了回去。  
　　“怎么不叫我哥哥了？”  
　　忒修斯蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，居高临下地发问，他的语气淡漠，甚至有些讽刺，身下凶器埋在柔软湿热的肉穴深处，犹如蛰伏的巨兽。  
　　纽特死死咬着唇不肯发出一点声音，一次次深入骨髓的快感鞭打着他的每一条神经，心头的痛楚却越发鲜明，终于在热流射进体内的时候发出破碎而绝望的呜咽。  
　　“哥哥……”  
　　忒修斯抬手遮住了他的眼睛，冰凉的唇沉默着吻了下来，辗转舔舐他被咬破的唇角。  
　　灵魂仿佛脱体而出，高高俯视着两具纠缠的身体，纽特恍惚觉得这些日子都是偷来的，他苦笑了起来，也许从一开始就是他错了，竟然奢望还能回到过去。  
　　现在一切都失败了，连准备好在明天酒会上配合反叛军亲手刺杀格林德沃的计划也提前暴露了，他疲惫不堪地昏了过去，知道自己已经一无所有。

 

　　格林德沃驾临英国的欢迎会上，各界名流纷纷到场，一片灯红酒绿。  
　　“都安排好了。”忒修斯结束了巡查，再次确认了所有的守卫力量，低声向银发男人汇报。  
　　格林德沃点点头，随口问道：“纽特·斯卡曼德呢？”  
　　“如您所愿，他正在被送往纽蒙迦德的路上。”  
　　“真的舍得？”银发男人异色双瞳里闪过精光。  
　　忒修斯漫不经心地笑了起来：“处置一个满腹谎言的omega罢了，想不到也值得您动用追踪术。”  
　　格林德沃并不意外对方察觉了自己在他身上做的监控，坦然拍了拍男人的肩膀，意有所指地说：“毕竟这个omega的确与众不同，不是么？能让你收在身边，还瞒了我四个月之久——”  
　　忒修斯微微躬身，语气恭敬而平静：“这世上本就没有什么能瞒的过您。”  
　　格林德沃微笑起来，将最得力忠心的手下带在身边，志得意满地看着英国魔法部高层谄媚地迎上前来。  
　　暴乱开始时一切都在预料之中，反叛军自杀式的袭击被早已布下的守卫轻而易举地挡住，就在所有人都绝望地意识到这次刺杀注定失败的时候，谁也没有想到，那个一直站在格林德沃前方为他遮挡攻击的男人会猝然转回身，紧攥在掌心的玳瑁柄魔杖射出一道金红的光芒，犹如凤凰华丽的尾羽凌厉地破空而来，迎面扑向了格林德沃。  
　　在看清那道光芒的时候银发男人似乎有一瞬的震惊，竟然任由咒语直直撕裂了胸口。  
　　然而与此同时，老魔杖的尖端依然发出一道墨黑的咒语，径直击中了忒修斯，电光石火之间已经避无可避，高大的身影踉跄着倒了下去，鲜血喷薄而出，蜿蜒着染红了整个地面。  
　　反叛军被这突如其来的变故惊得说不出话来，但很快反应过来，齐齐冲上来将魔杖对准了格林德沃。  
　　无数纵横交错的光芒裹挟着咒语的强大魔力射向黑魔王，但他竟然没有再躲，甚至也没有用魔杖给自己疗伤，反而大笑了起来。  
　　“你是怎么知道这个咒语的？”  
　　忒修斯艰难地用手撑着地面，断断续续地说：“临死之前，他说，他会等你。”

　　前一天晚上，在纽特沉沉昏过去之后，他再次察看了他的记忆，从藏的最深的地方提取了邓布利多的遗言，还有这个他和格林德沃少年时共同研发的咒语——一个无可挽回的必死咒。  
　　邓布利多从不曾使用过，仿佛已经和那个夏天一样彻底将之封禁，甚至在那场决战时也没有用，却在最后的时刻将它留给了自己最钟爱的学生。

　　格林德沃听到那句话后笑容更灿烂了，银发男人胸口裂了一个大洞，源源不断地往外流血，他却什么也没有再说，异色双瞳神色变幻，不知回忆起了什么，最终沉默地合上了。  
　　所有的打斗仿佛被按了暂停，无论反叛军还是圣徒似乎都不敢相信赫赫权势的黑魔王就这样无声无息地死去了。  
　　短暂的静默之后，失去了首领和核心的圣徒很快溃败，反叛军伤亡惨重，却赢得了最后的胜利。

　　忒修斯仰面躺在冰冷的地上，感受到生命力正从体内飞速的流逝，曾有反叛军试探地走过来，也许是想要为他疗伤，亦或者是想要抓捕他。  
　　“让我一个人待着。”  
　　忒修斯疲倦地说，那些人竟然真的退开了，远远的看着这个曾经的格林德沃信徒在亲手杀了黑魔王后，安静地等待死亡。  
　　带着敬畏、恐惧和厌憎的窃窃私语若有若无地传来，可他早已不在乎了。  
　　灰蓝的眼眸渐渐失去了亮光，忒修斯用最后的力气勉力抬起眼皮，穿过魔法天花板望向天空璀璨的星辰，看起来就像那双闪烁着星光的绿眼睛。  
　　下一秒，他竟然真的看到了那双水光朦胧的绿眼睛。  
　　“哥哥……”  
　　纽特扑在他身边，却又不敢触碰到他被黑魔法撕裂的身体，他毫不犹豫地直起身，用魔杖割开了自己的手臂，从中取出一小块晶莹剔透的宝石。  
　　那是凤凰的眼泪，福克斯离开前留下的礼物。  
　　然而忒修斯轻轻推开了他。  
　　“不需要……我早就该死了。”  
　　纽特握着宝石的手被迫停留在空中，痛苦地说：“这不是你的错——”  
　　忒修斯猛烈地咳嗽起来，打断了他：“为什么要回来？”  
　　他的omega嘶哑地回答：“你一直都是信我的，对不对？”

　　也许从那个星光满天的夜晚开始，也许从他为他挡住爆炸的那一刻开始，也许更早，从初见开始，他就已经相信了他，相信了那个看似荒诞不经的故事。  
　　所以才会带他到魔法部故意给他传递情报的机会，所以才不需要任何解释，所以才要自己来刺杀格林德沃。  
　　那两个押送他去纽蒙迦德的人是忒修斯的心腹，他们也根本没有把纽特送往那座地狱，而是准备将他带到国外。  
　　可是忒修斯亲自施下的束缚咒在半途自动解开了，只有施咒者的魔力已经衰弱到极致才会连简单的束缚咒都无法维持，在察觉到的那一刻，他就立刻说服了两个看守者返回。

　　忒修斯艰难地抬起手，想要触碰弟弟的脸颊，却已经没有了任何力气。  
　　纽特握住他的手贴在自己脸上，他的脸颊滚烫，又被泪水浸得湿润，嘴唇颤抖着，就像五年前在袭击中失去了忒修斯那样绝望地祈求：“活下去，忒修斯，求你活下去……”  
　　他拉住那只冰冷的手，慢慢移向自己尚且平坦的小腹，“为了我，也为了……‘它’。”  
　　“哥哥，不要再留下我一个人……”  
　　灰蓝眼眸望向那双星辰般的绿眼睛，无声渗出了水光，终于合拢手指，缓缓贴上了那片温暖的肌肤。  
　　透明的宝石化为了一滴滴晶莹的液体，温柔地洒落在前任首席傲罗伤痕累累的身体上，修复了所有的外伤，而更多的伤口，也终将在此刻拥抱着他的弟弟怀中慢慢恢复。

　　冰川融化，清凉的海风徐徐吹过，吹开了伦敦料峭初春最早绽放芬芳的雪滴花。  
　　长路漫漫，而你是我归途之上最后的一个过客，最后的一个春天，最后的一场雪，最后的一次求生的战争。

　　

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句出自1951年保尔·艾吕雅所做的诗歌《凤凰》，有改动。
> 
> 这篇文的标题是写给兄弟两人的，他们就是彼此的归宿。


End file.
